earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Seven Anari
Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Tempora_Heroica_Members Category:Priest Vital Stats Name: Seven Anari Styled Name: Priestess Seven Anari of Stormwind, Fidei Defensor Race: Human Age: 25 (or thereabouts, her exact age is unknown) Class: Priestess Sex: Female Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Blue Skin Tone: Tan Height: 5'7" (170cm) Weight: 105 lbs (47kg) Measurements: 32"/24"/32" (81cm/60cm/81cm) Blood Type: B Appearance If one word could be used to describe Seven's outward appearance, that word would be innocent. She looks, and much to her chagrin is also often treated, like someone who's never seen any of the true horrors the world has to offer: death, war, pain and suffering, the wretched abominations of undeath, or worse. She looks like the type of woman someone powerful would keep cloistered safely away from the front lines... ostensibly for her own good, but really to keep her around as something nice to look at. History Seven came to Stormwind as an orphan when she was only around 5 years old. She never spoke of what circumstances led her to the city, alone, so it was merely assumed at the time she was just yet another orphan of the war with the orcs. The suggestion is usually met with impassive shrugs about the matter from Seven. It's probable she's blocked the events from her mind. At the Stormwind orphanage, Seven's natural curiosity got her into situations often. She snuck out often and wandered the city, often providing comfort to injured war veterans or grieving widows, both of which were surpassingly common. Her natural kindness was noticed by a passing priest of the Stormwind Cathedral, and through him she was introduced to the Light. She naturally took to it, as the principles of the Light aligned well with her own natural empathy and desire to do good for the world. As she grew under the teachings of the Cathedral, her deeds built her status within the church heirarchy and she was eventually titled as a Priestess, despite the fact that her devotion to the Light was stronger than her devotion to the rules and traditions of the Cathedral, which she grew to regard as irrelevant where they stood in the way of doing good deeds and serving the Light. Regardless of her disdain for some of the details of the Cathedral's rules and teachings, she never failed to defend the organization as a whole, playing a quiet but pivotal role in defending the Cathedral's reputation during a scandal involving several of the highest ranking church officials. Her involvement and service to the Cathedral in the matter was unknown to almost all, a fact she was quite satisfied with (being of the belief that service is its own reward). However, several years later, through a series of unlikely events, her actions were discovered by the Archbishop of the Cathedral. When confronted by the Archbishop, she insisted that it remain a quiet matter, but the Archbishop disagreed, officially bestowing upon her the honorific "Fidei Defensor", or "Defender of the Faith". She never uses the title herself, and in fact gets quite embarassed when it's brought up, and tries to change the subject away as quick as possible. Her reputation quickly spread, and she found herself being sought by a diverse collection of members of the Alliance, who looked to her to assist them in doing the right thing, to purge the evils that plague Azeroth. Her disdain for violence and warfare was overcome by her sense of duty toward those who looked to her for aid, and before long she found herself leading one of the more powerful task forces in the Alliance, a role she continues to fulfill today. Personality Seven is an eternal optimist. Despite whatever personal trials and pain she suffers, she almost always greets everyone she meets with a warm smile on her face, and kind words of encouragement and support. She sees the inner Light within even the most vicious and vile people, and will go miles out of her way to help bring the Light into their lives, to make them better people. Her inherent trust in the good that lies in everyone has gotten her into bad (and dangerous) situations plenty of times, but she always manages to find her way out, perhaps lending even more support to her beliefs. She is very bubbly, moving with a little bit of a bounce in her step, and she often finds it difficult to sit still for long lengths of time. Those who know her, and her always-on personality, are even more surprised when something does get to her, and she sulks even in the slightest. Miscellaneous Facts * Seven has two trusted mounts; a white frostsaber she named "Kitten", and a Qiraji battle tank she named "Bug". Kitten was given to her by the Night Elves after her deeds proved her character to them. She rescued Bug when he was just a grub, during the War of the Shifting Sands, and raised him. Bug, consequently, views her as a mother. * She always carries fresh muffins in her pack, because in her own words "would you want to go to war with someone who offers you muffins?" * When they show no aggression, she has no desire to perpetuate the war with the Horde. She regards orcs as "adorable", often playfully calls tauren "moocows", and is fascinated by trolls. * The only thing she openly, truly hates is undead, and any who support them. She believes they are unnatural and contrary to the Light, and need to be destroyed for their own good.